1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a design of a spray gun having a container which is able to rotate and is able to adjust its angle to prevent any dead spot.
2. Prior Art
The spray gun of prior art, as shown in FIG. 9, comprises a spray gun A and a paint container C secured by a connecting wrench B to a connector A2 which is close to the nozzle A1 of the gun in an inclining states. This design has some shortcomings:
1. The weight falls onto the front end of the handle which causes user's wrist to ache after a long time holding the gun. PA1 2. The container is in a fixed position which has a height that will cause problem in getting into interior of some limited space. PA1 3. In painting an object at a higher position, the gun will be held in such a way that the nozzle will face upward and the paint within the container will not drain into the nozzle.
In view of this, the inventor has invented the present invention to improve the shortcomings.